Hakuoki: Fleeting Dreams OC Collection of Oneshots
by ninjacrazy12345
Summary: The collection of oneshots for any OC's you might want me to write about.Just fill out the sheet and I swear that I will try my very best. If you need to add something else that you forgot to write down just PM me or leave a review. Hope you enjoy. Also if you want you can tell me what time frame they want to be in like past or future like that.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Basic Information:

Age:

Sex:

Looks:

Personality:

Clothing:

Race(Human, Oni, Half oni, Vampire? (If you want its your guys imagination):

If an oni/vampire?

Powers:

Stage(pureblood oni/vampire, half breed):

Back To Basic Information

Lover/Crush:

Friends:

Best Friends:

Enemies and Why:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon? Is so explain what it is and what it looks likes. Why you have a weapon:

If no weapon what is your reason?:

Background

Your Thoughts On:

KONDOU:

HIJIKATA:

SAITO:

OKITA:

SHINPACHI:

HARADA:

HEISUKE:

SANNAN:

YAMAZAKI:

INOE:

CHIZURU:

SEN:

SHURANUI:

AMAGIRI:

KAZAMA:

KAORU:

How long have they been in Kyoto:

When did they come:

How did they meet the Shinsengumi or oni?:

Where did they come from originally:

Other info you want me to know(dies, gets murdered, bitten(vampire?), or anything):

**Please note: that I do not do YOAI, YURI, OR LEMONS! I'm just not comfortable with righting that kind of stuff okay. I'm just not comfortable with it just yet. Maybe in the future. If you consider my idea of vampires just pm me about he vampire thing or leave a review.**


	2. important

**IMPORTANT**: Fan-Fiction is still deleting stories that contain yoai, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes..so..just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows about the petition going around. If you haven't signed then sign it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out day. On June 23rd (According to GTM timing, so that we know we are doing it together), do NOT go onto Fan-Fiction. Don't read, don't, review, don't message, don't update. If enough people participate then the site will notice, and will realize how serious we are.

Please spread word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're if your going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if were being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

**June 23rd. GTM time. Remember it. Please in the sake of fan fiction.**

* * *

And I'm sorry if I couldn't update but this comes first!

P.M me on what you think and if you have a request for my collection of one-shots, read the application sheet if you do.


	3. under the red moon

Opening: The Last pain by Moan Kurosaki

Disclaimer:i do not own hakuouki

* * *

The sound of feet hitting the ground was hears on a quiet night. A young women was running, but more like she was racing against time.

Her eyes were covered by her choppy bangs that stuck to her forehead due to sweat. Her long raven coloured hair was flying with her like the wind as she ran down the empty streets of Kyoto.

The Light lavender kimono she was wearing was in rough shape, having rips and holes here and there. Her arms moving up and down due to running hard. Her golden sandals were nearly going to fall apart if she kept on running.

But it didn't matter as long as she got away from him. That cruel man that was cold blooded. She didn't want to see him. Her pace quickened as she thought of that night.

She started going down a dark alley that was small enough to fit her thin body through. As she slid through the walls of the house to the other end, she looked up but couldn't see the dark night sky due to the overhanging roofs.

She peaked her head out before steeping out. Her emerald green eyes looked up to the sky.

The moon was painted red. It looks like its dying. She thought sadly. She then looked both ways of the empty street market but only to see nothing before she fled to he left.

Again running like there was no tomorrow down the dark street with dark houses on each side, with the sudden feeling of being trapped. She could feel her body was going to give out soon. Please hang on a little longer!

She then sped up and turned right when she made the slick turn by a house that she assumed. As she turned she bumped into something unexpected.

Due to being dealt with exhaustion she fell on the cold hard ground. Her legs were spanned out as she fell and her hands gently containing her fall.

"I'm very sorry." Said a gentle but stern voice. She looked up to see a young attractive man with dark indigo hair covering his well defined face. His side bangs were covering his dark ocean blue eyes that were laced with a hint of worry.

The strange man brought out a straitened hand towards her. Her emerald eyes were looking at the strong hand that was much bigger that her tiny ones."Let me help you up. Again I am very sorry.``

She took his hand and blushed slightly. His hand is so warm. With his his strength he lifted her up easily until she was standing. She was about to thank him but all of a sudden her vision became blurry and her knees gave out on her.

She fell into a pair of strong arms before drifting into darkness.

* * *

Saito was shocked himself. He didn't know what to do with the girl in his arms. He was going on a secret mission ordered by the vice commander and then he meets this girl that bumped into him and now is unconsous in his arms now.

Just then as he was about to think of a plan he seen his trusty friend Sano coming up the street.

" Oy saito I didn't know you had a little lady friend."Called out a teasing voice. Sano walked up with his unit behind him. They were coming back from their patrol.

Sano was now in front of saito and the girl. He examined them both , then furrowing his brows. "No wonder why she passed out. Probably due to the way she looks." Replied Sano.

Saito looked down at her. He had to agree with Sano. She did look in bad shape. Her lavender kimono was somewhat ripped. Her pale legs and cuts on them and cuts and scrapes on her arms too.

Saito blushed as he was practically checking her out. Sano noticed his light blush. But decided not to tease him over it.

"Let's take her back to HQ. We can tend to her wounds there."Suggested Sano. Saito nodded and turned his way to the HQ. The vice commander will have to wait for him to finish his mission some other time.

Sano turned to his unit and said they were heading back to headquarters. Saito lifted the young girl into bridal style and headed off to the headquarters.

* * *

The sunlight beamed through the slightly opened sliding door. The sunlight indicated that morning has arrived.

There in the room lying on a futon was the young girl that the 3rd unit captain rescued last night was sleeping soundlessly.

BANG!

The snapped opened her emerald eyes wide opened. Where am I? She thought. She wasn't wearing her expensive lavender kimono, but instead wearing a white sleeping yukata. Her raven hair was a little messy.

But she noticed the bandages that rapped around her arms. She also felt them wrapped around her arms. She also felt them on her neck too. She sighed.

BANG!

Her head springed to the sliding door. She then lifted the heavy blanket off of her and walked quietly across the tatami mats to the sliding door. She slightly opened it to see what was going on. There in front of her room in the small semi garden rustling was a group of four men.

A big muscled man with brick brown hair and blue eyes was holding a young man with blue-green eyes and long light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, was trapped in a headlock from the older one. The other two were just laughing away.

She smiled slightly. That's right i need to escape. She thought. No doubt he will find me. The other men didn't see her. She slowly slid the sliding door and silently tiptoed to the corner of the wall. The men didn't even notice her thanks to her being an oni.

As she came to the corner still unseen to the strange men. She smirked as she was about to escape, but a strong hand grabbed the collar of her yukata. Lifting her up like a ragdoll.

All the men turned to stare at the new found attention. There the poor girl was in the grip the demon vice commander. "What do you think you were all doing?" Addressed a harsh cold voice from the man behind her. She must admit he was pretty scary.

A man with auburn hair and emerald eyes smirked."Hijikata-san why don't you put down the girl, she looks scared. Unless you like "picking up" girls." The man teased.

The girl thanked the kamis as he lifted her down. She turned around to see a tall man glaring at the other man that just said the sly comment. She just sweat dropped. How awkward. She thought.

A man with red hair and amber hair looked at and smiled gently."Don't mind them they do this mostly every day." He assured her. She just nodded.

The man known as Hijikata looked down at her and then to the other men that were here. "Bring her to the meeting room we will discuss what to do with her."His deep voice said.

She felt a hand on her back gently pushing her ahead. She started to walk being the vice to the meeting room.

* * *

''Well can you tell us your name.'' Asked a gentle of the commander. The girl was now sitting in front of the commander of the Shinsengumi in the meeting room.

She nodded. "My name is Tsukihana. Mori Tsukihana.'' She replied. The man nodded.'' Well Mori-san can you tell us about how you came here.'' Asked a man wearing glasses. Tsukihana nodded.

'' Well I came to Kyoto to get away from the man that murdered my family. He murdered everyone of my family members but I was lucky enough to escape.'' She replied to his question. The other men looked sympathetic at her.

She quickly waved her hands.''Oh please don't be sad. I am fine really." Tsukihana reassured. But the doubt in her eyes were the truth. She was in need of trying to find a way to surpass this event that plagued her mind.

Suddenly Kondou-san got an idea. His warm honey eyes gleaming with the wonderful idea he had. He then looked over to Tsukihana with a gentle smile and said something that might of shocked the hole group of men.

"Mori-san, why don't you stay here in the Shinsengumi." All the captains dropped their jaws. Did Kondou-san just say what i think he said. Thought Hijikata.

Just then right at that moment the sliding door opened to reveal the attractive man that Tsukihana was rescued by last night. The third unit captain, Saito Hijime. Saito looked somewhat confused as he stared at the group of men. Did something happen while i was gone. He thought.

"OH Saito back from patrol I see. How was it?"Asked The man in glasses. "It was good no rogues or Choshu." He replied blankly. Tsukihana just stared at him in awe. Now that she got a better view of him he was very handsome.

Okita looked at her with a smirk."Tsuki-Chan like what you see huh." Okita gestured towards saito. Tsuki looked at him in shock. He actually said that out loud. She thought. The heat was quickly rushing to her face.

The auburn man laughed out loud. As if her face was any redder. "Well anyway are sure Kondou-san you want her to stay here with us." Asked Hijikata."Well she has nowhere to go to and its mostly up to her."Kondou-san gestured towards Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at them. It's my decision. She thought. Tsuki looked up and Kondou-san."Okay ill stay if you want." She answered him. Kondou-san smiled."Great cause these men don't know how to clean or cook, so I'm putting you in charge of that."Kondou-san replied back to her.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" all the captains said in usion. Tsuki just laughed. Oh he reminds me of my father. She thought happily. "Well we must be doing something good, cause she's laughing." Exclaimed the big man with Blues eyes.

"My name is Nagakura Shinpachi and this little gut is Heisuke and the guy beside me is Sano." He introduced him and the two men that sat on each side of him."Hey who you calling little old man." Asked the one named Heisuke. The man Shinpachi bonked his fist the poor bys head with a smirk."Who you calling old. You're still a kid." He said grimly.

Tsuki sweat dropped. What a funny bunch of baka's. She thought."Oy Tsuki-chan." Called Heisuke after he recovered from his bump. Tsuki looked over to him and nodded."How old are you?" He asked out of the blue.

Well that' a little personal. She thought sarcastically. She took a deep breath."Okay first tell me how old you are." Tsuki asked slyly. All the captains seemed interested on why Heisuke wanted to know her age. They all watched silently.

"I'm 18 years old."Heisuke answered."And that's why your still a kid."Teased Sano. Heisuke glared at him. "Okay now your turn. How old are you."Heisuke asked.

"I'm 20 years old."Tsuki replied happily thinking of herself as an adult. "Holy man you're Old!"Heisuke nearly yelled.

That night was when Heisuke learned never to call a woman old no matter how old or young she was.

* * *

4 months later.

Everything at HQ was great. Patrols went on smoothly. There was little who got sick or anything. Tsuki was a big help with the HQ.

She cleaned, cook and if anyone was injured she would use her medical knowledge that Yamazaki had taught her. Eventually all the captains warmed up to her. The vice even sometimes rewarded her hard work with dango once but quickly told her not to tell anyone of this, trying to make sure his pride wasn't broken.

Her and the baka trio grew to be friends and even acted like her older brothers that she never had. Her relationship with Kondou was like a love between father and daughter. A happy relationship.

Ever since Sannan-san hurt his arm on the mission to Osaka she stood her distance from him but every now and then she would stop and say hello to him.

Now Okita was a challenge. From the first day he did nothing but tease her. He even put a cockroach in her rice bowl as a joke but then got even with him when she stole his swords along with the baka trio's help. From then on they have been having pranking wars but finally the decided to gang up on Hijikata. And since then they have been friends.

But he one that really caught her attention was Saito. Ever since then she has been thanking him for rescuing her from that night. The two took an interesting to know each other since Tsuki never really left his side, except when he was training, on patrol, and sleeping. She didn't want to admit it but she might be falling for the man.

Now Saito didn't mind Tsuki's company. It always felt warn when he was with her. In the past four months the two have been growing into very good friends. And every now and then Tsuki would give him the lecture on pushing himself to hard. But to be honest he was slowly falling for the young girl.

Tsuki sighed as she was walking down the hall towards Saito's room. She was bringing him his tea. She looked to her left to the night sky. The stars were twinkling like a thousand fish scales but something caught her eye. The moon. She thought.

The moon was painted the same red when she first arrived. The color reminds me of that man. She thought. Then quickly but gracefully walked to Saito's room.

Since she stayed here she hasn't told anyone about her being an oni, but kept it a secret though.

She finally mad her way to Saito's room. She lowered herself to her knees and put the tray down onto the wood floor. She ten knocked. "Who is it."Called Saito's voice from within the room. "It's Tsuki. I came to bring you some tea."Tsuki replied. "Come in."Saito replied back to her.

Saito sat down in his room reading a book as Tsuki quietly and gracefully came and put down Saito's tea down on his desk. She then quietly prepared it for him.

Something seems off. Thought Saito. Usually Tsuki would be talking to him about her day and all. But tonight she seemed very off.

Tsuki as she prepared Saito's tea was a nervous wreck for the past month. Her feelings for saito were growing strong and Okita was pressuring her to confess but she felt tongue tied when she was going to.

She was done his tea and slowly got up. "Where are you going you usually stay here and talk to me ."Asked Saito. Tsuki just nodded. Saito stood up and walked over to his sliding door and opened it. "Well if you don't want to talk then I wont pester you."He said to her. Tsuki nodded before going out the door she seen the person that she didn't want to see; Okita and the baka trio hiding I the bushes.

Great now I have to do it. She thought. As she was right outside the sliding door she turned towards Saito with a red face but eyes filled with confidence and determination.

* * *

In the bushes Okita was smirking. He had only found out about Tsuki's crush a week ago and wanted to help her confess. With the help of the baka trio she was going to confess whether she liked it or not.

"Souji are sure we should ne spying on her."Asked Sano."It's fine even if she does find us then I don't think she will chew us out that much. The girl couldn't even hurt a fly." Okita explained.

"I don't know Souji, I still have nightmares when she fumbled me when I called her old."Heisuke replied with horrified eyes."That was funny."Snickered Shinpachi."Why you-""Oy look I think she's going to do it."Sano interrupted.

* * *

Tsuki was so going to chew out the four men that were hiding in the bushes after she was done. She looked up at Saito."Umm Saito I was wondering."Tsuki began."I was wondering if you would go with me to the Gion festival. Tomorrows the last day and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Tsuki asked with confidence and a very red face.

Saito was shocked. That's why she was acting so weird. He thought. He then smiled."I think I should have asked that to you first. But yes I will go with you." He said gently.

Tsuki had tears in her eyes from happiness and smiled.

In the bushes the four guys were cheering forgetting that Tsuki was there with Saito."They finally confessed!" Screamed Okita."Okita-san!" Wringed an angry voice.

The whole group of men turned to see a pissed off Tsuki. They all laughed nervously as they knew what was going to happen next."He he oh Tsuki-Chan how you doing."Asked a nervous Heisuke."I'm fine." Tsuki said through an evil smile. "Well I'm glad you confessed already after one mostly." Exclaimed Okita.

Tsuki was towering over Okita. It took a lot to anger her but somehow Okita angered her."YOU SON OF A-!"

That night was the night that Tsuki found happiness under the red moon.

* * *

Ending song: Diamond by Alan.

So review please.


	4. FOREVER

**Okay hey everyone so here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hakuouki.**

**Opening: Choir Jail by Konomi Suzuki**

* * *

Everything was so far but yet so close. Everything felt so light, yet so clouded with darkness. This aura felt stronger as the rain heaved down onto the earth. Why did this have to happen. Thought Rein.

Rein was striding along the way through the headquarters. Her black kimono was sticking to her body, tracing every curve as the rain slaughtered the fabric with the falling tears of rain.

The water droplets of the rain slid across Rein's face with her own salty tears interlocking with the rains. Her crimson eyes were coated with a dullness as the most two important people that were close to her were slowly dying away.

After Kondou-san was beheaded, Okita-san left and soon when Hijikata was injured during a battle, Okita slew all the ronin that were going to ambush Hijikata-san. But he died while protecting hid vice. Why? Rein thought.

Rein looked up to cloudy sky as rain came down. She closed her Ruby eyes as she thought of old memories with everyone else. Before this tragedy happened.

* * *

_"We should go drinking sometime huh, Rein-chan." Suggested Shinpachi. The two were both sitting on the porch watching the cheery blossoms float in the delighted spring air. The two just came back from their afternoon patrol._

_"Ya I haven't had a good hangover in a while." Rein Smirked."Besides we could challenge Hijikata-san too. He never could hold his liquor down." Rein snickered a she remembered their first time they brought Chizuru to Shimabara in the red light district._

_Shinpachi smiled as he thought of the moment. He laughed and soon Rein joined in too._

_Okita, Saito and the rest of the baka trio were walking their way down the porch to see the two goof balls laughing._

_"Oy! Rei-chan what's so funny."Asked Heisuke as he was settling himself down by Rein who was laughing like an idiot."I was remembering the time when Hijikata was drunk." She stated bluntly._

_Heisuke snickered too."Well anyway dinner is done." Sano exclaimed as he ran his hand through his ruby colored hair. Rein was practically drooling."Good I'm hungry as fuck."She exclaimed as they got up from her spot and went to follow the whole bunch to the dining hall._

* * *

Rein looked down from the sky. She started taking small strides until she came past the garden where it lead to Okita's room when he was in Edo. That memory was the most important to me. She thought as she looked to the sliding door that was the entrance to an empty room since Okita was gone she bailed out of her life as a samurai and headed for Edo where the old Shinsengumi HQ was.

Her facial features shifted into a sad smile as the memory that made her life happy was slowly drifting into her mind.

* * *

_Rein had just came from a meeting with Hijikata stating that he wanted her to go on a mission tonight to spy on what the Choshu._

_Rein groaned as she was walking down the hallway."Fuck. why the hell does he want me to do it. Get Yamazaki to do the Fucking ass job." She stated as she talked to herself._

_As she was walking she seen a sliding door slightly opened. And Rein being Rein decided to sneak a peek. She cart wheeled and silently sang her so called "theme song" as she made her way towards the room._

_She realized that it was Okita's room, but decided to stalk the sexy man. As her crimson eye peeked through the crack she seen Okita sitting up in his bed and he was holding something. Her ruby eyes widened as she realized it was the medicine._

_Rein opened the door loudly and ran towards a wide eyed Okita. She slapped the liquid out of his hand that flew out the opened sliding door. Rein sat down on his lap. The two we in pretty awkward position._

_She was sitting on his lap with her black ebony bangs covering her eyes. She felt a hand caress her cheek in comfort. She leaned into the touch. She always loved it when she close to him. She could always smell how good he was. Maybe it was an oni thing but she felt good to be around him._

_"Why did you have that."Rein uttered quietly. Okita furrowed his brows."Because I wanted to use it to protect the ones that are important to me."He responded._

_Rein hopped off of his lap and had that goofy smile on. "Well why didn't you say so. Now it's gone for good." She said sarcastically as she made her way to the door._

_"Well I was hoping to say something, but partially something to you." Okita responded from his position on his futon. Rein turned around and smirked. "Who do you think I am? Someone easy to get." Rein responded._

_Okita smirked as he said," Well when you fall in love with me, yes." Rein smirked as she was slowly stepping out of the room."Bitch please it will take a lot to be with me."Rein answered half sarcastic and half serious._

_"Ya I know and I'm willing to try."_

* * *

Rein started crying again at the memory of her beloved. She lifted her right hand and settled it upon her heart as she began to say,

"My dear Souji, one day when no war will come between us I will be waiting for your return. I will wait as long as it takes. Forever even if my soul shall perish within that time. That is how much I want o be with you." Rein said lovingly to the grey storming rain cloud as she pledged her pray to him.

_Until then I'll find you._

_Until then I will take as long as it takes to search for you._

_Even if it will take..._

**_FOREVER._**

* * *

**Ending theme: Recall by Ray**

**So I hope you enjoy my very sad one shot for someone who pm me and I hope it was to your likings too. So please send me an application. And don't forget to read my new Fanfic called Sweet Dreams. Until then my lovlies.**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay hello everyone long time no see huh? Any way this one-shot was requested by a pm and i am happy to say –SPOILER ALERT- that there are vampires in here! Okay I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki!

Opening: Signal by ON/OFF

* * *

Great now I'm going to have to feed soon. Thought Kamui as she was grasping her neck. She was walking through the HQ at a late time in the night. She soundlessly walked pass the hall where the captains all laid asleep.

Her violet eyes were squinting with the fire burning in her throat. Her short raven hair was falling over her eyes. Great just what I needed. Kamui thought.

Kamui finally made it to the entrance of the headquarters. As she was making her way there she thought she smelled something. This scent it couldn't be. She thought.

"Well if it isn't Kazama Chikage."Kamui introduced the blond. There standing right behind her was a tall blond demon. His face had that sadistic smirk traced of it.

No one said a word as the light night breeze whispered through the air. The moon was painted blue, as if sending a message down to heavens that something was terribly wrong.

"Well what do want anyway, if it's about me wanting to marry you forget it. I'm not going to be your baby maker so you could just toss me away in the end."Kamui Answered first through all the silence. Her purple eyes were traced with anger. The bastard. She thought.

Kazama looked at her, his crimson eyes looking through her soul. He smirked at her."As if I would throw away something precious as you." He began. He walked closer to her. Kamui backed up as he got closer/

Suddenly the light wind turned into a mini blizzard. The dead leaves rustled around her. She had to close her eyes to the impact. When the storm was over she had seen that Kazama was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go. Kamui thought.

She felt strong arms wrap around her. She gasped as she felt a head in the nip of her neck. Kamui's face flushed a bright red as she felt a hot breath on her neck."You don't know how long I have been craving you."She heard Kazama say.

Is he actually going to. Thought Kamui. She was now panicking. "After all you are a vampire and I am an oni. So which means we have the same nature to crave others blood."Kazama whispered. Damn he is going to . Kamui thought panically.

"Noooooooo! Let go! Kazama let go!" Kamui shouted. Kamui felt something wet against her neck. Damn he is going to bite me. That bastard. Kamui thought.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Yelled a boyish voice. At that moment Kamui thanked the gods. There running to her rescue was the captains of the Shinsengumi.

"How irritable and just when I was getting to where I was."Kazama pouted. Why him. Kamui thought. She took his right arm and flipped him over her shoulder. His body slammed into the pavement at the brute strength that Kamui put into the flip.

The captains came to see a blond haired man on the ground staring wide eyed at Kamui. Hijikata stepped up to Kamui. "Who is this guy." He asked. As Kamui was about to answer her eyes widened as she seen where he was before now gone. She then seen him on the entrance of the HQ.

Okita smirked."Ehh. Hey blondy touch Kamui again we might have to do something about it."Okita threatened. Shinpachi nudged his side with his elbow."Hey Souji your talking about Heisuke's girl."Shinpachi smirked.

"Shut up Shinpachi!" Yelled the young brown haired male. Kazama smirked. He looked back the black haired girl standing near Hijikata. "Until we meet again." Kazama said as he disappeared with the wind and the color of the blue moon.

Kamui sweat dropped as she seen Hijikata's signature glare. Crap how an I going to get out of this one now. Kamui thought."Ummmm I can explain."Kamui started a little nervous.

"No need just go back to your room. Now!"Hijikata raged. He then turned his purple glare to Heisuke."Heisuke make sure she gets to her room."Hijikata pointed out.

"Ya sure."Heisuke replied and just like that him and Kamui were out of sight and into the darkness of the headquarters.

* * *

It was so awkward being hat not one of them talked. As Kamui was taking another stride she stopped at the burning of her throat. Damn i can't control it. I'll have to feed soon. She thought. Her black choppy bangs covered her eyes.

Heisuke turned around sensing that Kamui stopped walking. He slowly walked over to her, now concerned."Hey Kami-chan are you okay you look really pale than you usually do."Heisuke asked. Yes that was right. Kamui would always stay in the shade or inside during the day. If she had to go somewhere she would always have an umbrella with her.

Kamui lunged at Heisuke pinning him to the floor of the hallway. Heisuke's eyes widened at her actions. What's wrong with her. He thought. Kamui lifted her gaze to Heisuke's. Her purple gaze was replaced with the red lustful eyes.

Kamui then started head into the crook of his neck. She started to sniff his neck. Heisuke was getting freaked out now. As she was about to open her mouth as soon as she regained her self.

She lifted her head from his neck and stared wide eyed at him lying on the ground. She brought her hands to her head. What have I done. Kamui thought.

She was sitting on his lap now. She felt strong arms circle around her and pulled her into a toned chest."Well I'm just going to say this. You don't have to tell me anything of what just happened, but If you try to push me away after this I won't be able to stop coming back to you."She heard Heisuke speak.

Kamui smirked as she looked up at him."Well then I'll except your confession." Kamui spoke as their lips touched each others.

* * *

Ending song: Hime Murisaki by Nana Mizuki

Well I am so sorry about this being delayed but I have been very stressed and I'm going to a doctor tomorrow so I hope to be able to write some more. Remember to review and leave an application.


	6. Angel and Pureness

**Wow has been a while. Well any how it's like one in the morning and I am going to be writing and getting all these requests done. So ya. And I'm having fun. So enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki.**

**Opening: Inishie by Rayflower**

* * *

"Ahhh what a great day." Exclaimed a young girl. Her big dark brown eyes were shimmering in the sun's rays as she was walking around the compound. Her long black hair gliding with her as she walked.

She was walking around the compound of the Shinsengumi. Ever since Chizuru found her that night when she was being attacked by ronin. But luckily she was adopted into the headquarters with everyone else.

"Oi Hotaru-chan dinners done are you coming." Hotaru whipped her head around and saw the most energetic boy that she knew; Heisuke Todou. Her smile grew as she saw him. "I'll race you." And just like that they raced to the dining hall.

Dinner was the same as usual. Everyone was having their dinner. Hotaru was smiling and giggling as a normal child should be. She laughed at the arguments that the vice had with Heisuke and Shinpachi. And she talked nicely with Chizuru and Harada. Teased with Okita and occasionally talked with Saito.

Yep her innocence had defiantly had a twist on all the captains.

That they felt more alive with her around.

Maybe because of her _pure spirit_ and _angel_ like heart.

* * *

**Ending: Trinity Cross by Nana Mizuki**

**Okay sorry this was short but omg it's like One in the morning here and im having a hard time spelling so i hope you enjoyed my short one shot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION!**

**I CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE REQUESTS UNTIL THE REST ARE DONE! IM SORRY BUT ITS HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF WHOS IM SUPPOST TO WRITE. BUT I HOPE THAT'S ALRIGHT! ALSO IM SUPER BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY SWEET DREAMS. AND PLANING ON WRITING ANOTHER ONE. SO I MIGHT GIVE UP ON THIS ONE. BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. BUT IF I DO CONTINUE I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE REQUESTS TILL IM DONE WITH MY OTHERS!**

**Until then...**

_**-Lily AKA Ninjacrazy12345**_


End file.
